Star Trek parodies and pop culture references
Over the years, Star Trek's position as a cultural icon has resulted in many parodies of it on other television shows and movies. While some have been subtle tip-of-the-hat references, others have been complete copies, with the intention to reference Star Trek. Fan-made parodies ''Hick Trek'' Produced by ATOZ Films in the 1980s, this white-trash parody of played at conventions for years until a "Special Edition" version, with added effects, was released on video in 1999. The Redneck Federation Starship RSS Bovine battles spacefaring cats. ''Star Track: The Next Hesitation'' Star Track: The Next Hesitation http://www.goldenmediastudios.com is a web series that takes a satirical approach to expanding on the Star Trek universe. Produced in Montreal, Quebec, it is one of the only known Star Trek fan films to be produced regularly in Canada. Episodes are released on a bi-monthly basis. ''StarCraft'' Several references are made to Star Trek in Blizzard's 1998 computer game StarCraft: * The commander of the Protoss Arbiter will occasionally say, "Duras!" and "Gowron!" * When clicked on repeatedly, the pilot of the Protoss Corsair will say, "Zefram Cochrane... is that you? What did you do to your hair?" * When the commander of the Terran Battlecruiser is given an order, he will sometimes say, "Make it happen." When clicked on repeatedly, he says "Shields up, weapons online! Not equipped with shields? Well then, buckle up!" He also says, "I really need to go, Number One." * The pilot of the Terran Goliath sounds like Worf (although he is voiced by Bill Roper) * The commander of the Terran Science Vessel will say, "Ship... out of danger?" * The Medic unit (in the Brood War expansion) will say, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency". When clicked on repeatedly, she will also say, "He's dead, Jim". ''Stone Trek'' Stone Trek http://www.stonetrek.com is an online animated parody of the original Star Trek. The premise is basically Star Trek meshed with The Flintstones, featuring a 1960s styled laugh track, and Hanna-Barbera sound effects. The series follows the adventures of the crew of the USS Magnetize. The show keeps count of how many redshirts end up getting killed in the episodes. The show also parodied the plot of Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace, with the Magnetize having to save Queen Armadillo from the Fashion Police. Other parodies * Mad Magazine parodies called "Star Blecch!" http://www.startrekanimated.com/mad_main.html. (The title alteration followed to parodies of the films and sequel series.) * Sev Trek http://cartoons.sev.com.au/Sev-Space/Sev-Trek/ by John Cook, is a web comic parody of Star Trek (as well as many other popular sci-fi shows) from The Original Series to Voyager. It even spawned a computer animated "episode" of Sev Trek: TNG. * In 2006, former Mystery Science Theater 3000 co-stars Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy recorded an audio commentary track mocking . The commentary was made available as an Internet-only download through Nelson's RiffTrax service. * In the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter and his two friends dress up as Captain Irk, Spork, and Dr. McBoy for a convention to one of their favorite TV shows, Star Check. Upon arriving, they accidentally end up in a doll convention, where the events play out similar to the episode . *On the Disney cartoon ''Kim Possible'', in the episode "The Cupid Effect", Ricardo Montalban reprises his villain role Señor Senior, Sr. He and his son, Señor Senior, Jr., pretend to deliver flowers to Wade's mom so Jr. can steal plans for the Cupid ray. Señor Senior, Sr., while stalling Wade's mom, makes an improvised greeting card poem, which was heavily derived from Khan's monologue about chasing Kirk in . *A late chapter in the PS2 game Rogue Galaxy is entitled "All Good Things..." I'm a doctor, not a... Dr. Leonard McCoy's signature phrase "I'm a doctor, not a..." occurs in several parodies and homages to Star Trek: *Dr. McCoy (as played by Dan Akroyd): "I'm a doctor, not a tailor, dammit." ([[Star Trek parodies (television) #Saturday Night Live|The Last Voyage of the Enterprise]]) *Doctor Cottle: "I'm a doctor, not a Viper pilot!" (''Battlestar Galactica'') *DeForest Kelley: "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer." (''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In'') *DeForest Kelley: "How should I know? I'm an actor, not a doctor." (a commercial for Trivial Pursuit) *''Star Trek'' t-shirt: "Dammit Jim, I'm not a doctor, I just play one on TV" https://www.startrekexp.com/store/cart.php?m=product_detail&p=783 *Dr. Helena Russell: "I'm a doctor, John, not a miracle worker!" (''Space: 1999'') *Wreck-Gar: "I'm a doctor, not a forklift." (''Transformers'') *HK-47: "Dammit, master, I'm an assassination droid, not a dictionary." (''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'') *Ace Ventura: "For God sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man." (''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'') *Dr. Carson Beckett: "I'm a medical doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot!" (''Stargate Atlantis'') *Dr. Doppler: "Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor." (''Treasure Planet'') *Will Smith: "Dammit, Jim, I'm a black boy from Philly, not a doctor!" (''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'') *Zoolander's Father: "Damnit, Derek, I'm a coal miner, not a professional film or television actor." (''Zoolander'') *McCoy: "Forget it. I'm a doctor, not a patsy." (''Family Guy'') *William Shatner: "Dammit, I'm a Doctor, not a... oh!" (''Saturday Night Live'') *Leotard Buns McCorduroy: "Dammit Gym, I'm a doctor not a... on my way sir!" [http://www.sev.com.au/ Sev Trek] currently available at Star Trek Minutiae *Nita: "Sker', I'm a wizard, not an engineer!" (''Wizards at War'') *On the TV series Unfabulous, Principal Brandywine uses lines that follow the pattern of, "This is school name of a school-related object or place, not a/an/the time, place or object unrelated to school!", or "You're a middle school student, not famous person who does what the student is doing!", or "I'm a middle school principal, not a doctor other jobs outside school!" External links * Parodies de:Star-Trek-Parodien fr:Clins d'oeil